User blog:NydusTemplar/A 'What If' about Champion Kill Rewards
So, I've been thinking about gold earned on champion kill, and what effects it would have if it were done differently. What if, instead of granting kill rewards based on number of deaths since last kill on an enemy champion, it was number of kills since last death with a particular champion. As example: Ashe kills Nidalee twice, then Ashe kills Alistar once. Instead of Ashe getting (provided neither died previously) 860 gold in total, she instead gets 740 gold. If Ashe then goes on to kill Nidalee and Alistar again, she only gets an additional 210 gold instead of 440 gold. Let's also say that bonus bounty, awarded from killing players who've made more than one kill in total since last deaths, was awarded across the entire team instead of just for the player who makes the kill. Example: Garen (with Shen's assistance) uses Demacian Justice to finish off Graves, who's killed Janna, Varius, and Leona previously. Garen would recieve his gold reward for the kill, while Shen would recieve his assist gold. In addition, the entire team would recieve 132 gold since a champion on a killing spree was slain. Ultimately, I think this system for champion kill value would shift away from a single runaway snowball of a champion dominating the entire game, and reward team work more heavily. This may have the side effect of punishing kill stealing, as well. It would actually be detrimental to the team, as the assist gold would be devalued if the champion who 'stole' the kill hadn't died but had gotten alot of kills recently. This might be mitigated if the assist reward was determined by how many assists the champion had since last death. Example: Darius uses his ultimate, Noxian Guillotine, to finish off a low health Taric that was being killed by Shyvana. Darius, previously, has gotten four other kills and no assists, while Shyvana has only one kill and no assists. When Taric dies, Darius only recieves 90 gold while Shyvana recieves 150 gold. If Darius had instead hurt Taric but then allows Shyvana land the killing blow, Shyvana recieves 260 gold while Darius recieves 150 gold. Additionally, if a support/tank accidentally gets a kill, the value on that champion isn't changed relative to the carry, and infact, it would be beneficial to the carry for the support to get the kill, since they'd recieve full assist bonus of 150 gold instead of their own reduced kill value. I don't think this would have a super huge impact at high level play (at least what I've seen of it) since kills are relatively rare. I also don't think we'd see carries suiciding into the enemy team just to reset their kill rewards, since that'd give the other team 1000+ free gold. There is already an emphasis on farming in high level play over kills anyway, so again, I don't think it'd be game breaking, but it might have a positive impact on lower tier games. I'm sure there are problems here, such as lengthening game time and pushing even more emphasis on creep scrore, but what system is perfect? So, thoughts? Category:Blog posts